


The Gods

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gods, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of a higher power has always seeped it's way into mortal minds. The mere though of a higher being turned people to worship these gods as the creators. But what if I told you that not all of them were the simple imaginations of an overactive imagination? That all these religions hold some truth. But the truth is that all these gods exist at once. (This will not update frequently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods

Mythology was always my favorite subject in school. I never understood why, but I always had a strange interest in a higher power. Whether it may be Greek/Roman, Christian, or Buddhist. I always desired to seek understanding in a higher power. Maybe I wanted to know why I was here. Maybe I just wanted some answer that wasn’t biased.

My mother found understanding in god. When I was only 1, my mother and I were rear ended by a truck driver that had not gotten enough sleep. I was safe and sound in the car seat, the only injury I sustained was a mark on my chest from the seat belt locking up. My mom... wasn't so lucky.

She had been thrown forward, the steering wheel was broken in half from her chest and the windshield was cracked by her head. Her legs were practically crushed and her right foot was shattered. I’m glad I have no memories of the incident otherwise I would be scarred. She was taken to the hospital while I was taken to another family member.

The Doctors tried their damnedest to help her, but not even the greatest medical knowledge could stop her heart from flat lining. She was dead… for 3 minutes. She had come back from the dead. She said that while she had been gone, she had seen a man silhouetted in a bright light. She told me that it was god's way of saying that it wasn’t her time yet, that she still had to take care of her children.

If you're expecting me to say that she made a full recovery and that we lived happily ever after, then you're deadly wrong. Mom was put back together slowly and was told by the doctors that she would never walk again. They said that over time she would get worse. But she rebelled, she refused to believe them. 

She underwent rehabilitation and after a while she regained her ability to walk. The doctors told her that after a while she would once again lose her ability to walk, only this time... it would be permanent. She's in constant pain and regularly takes pain medication. It hurts me to see her in pain.

Even though she constantly found herself in intense pain, she became very lively and much happier. With her newfound belief in God, her perspective on life changed. She rid herself of my father and married her best friend's brother. He made her even happier and brought along his own little one.

After hearing her story I did a bit of research. From what I found, it seems that the brain hallucinates images that are supposed to help the person move on. Science wins again it seems. But why would the brain hallucinate to help us move on? Move on to what? That would mean that the brain know that there is something after death. But what? 

Maybe we're not supposed to know. Perhaps were not able to comprehend what happens after death. I'm still not sure what happens after and I don't think I ever will, at least until it's my time. 

One of my more favorite mythologies is Egyptian. No I don't believe in any of it, I just find their ideas of gods and goddesses to be charming. It was like their imagination was just never ending. The only thing I found disappointing was that I never found a specific answer to what happens after death.

It’s strange how they were able to make up these gods to explain events in their lifetime but were never able to make up their own answer for life after death. Though, I feel like the answer changes with each day. Like it changes so that us mortals will never be able to learn until after. Then again I could be over thinking, but then again… maybe i’m not.


End file.
